Photo Album Memories
by Abby254
Summary: Noble Heart and True Heart found an old photo album of them when they were babies.
1. Chapter 1

He walked over to his table and saw a picture with a beautiful wood frame around it. He smiled as he saw himself, True Heart, and 6 young rabbits. Him and True Heart were only a few months when they met. Then he saw his companio coming in from a care mission. She was a cream - color bear. "Hello, Noble Heart." She greeted.

"Hello, True Heart." The purple horse responded. "What are you looking at?" She asked. "Oh, this ol' picture of us when we were cubs." Noble Heart responded. True Heart laughed a little. "And we couldn't even talk yet." True Heart said. Nobleheart laughed at that as well.

"Ben and his siblings were always good to us. Especially Vanilla." Noble Heart said. True Heart nodded. "Do you still remember when they found us? How we met them?" True Heart asked. Noble Heart nodded. "Yeah. How could I forget?" Noble Heart asked.

(Mobius - 24 years ago)

On a fine day, a young 6 year old hare was walking in the forest, holding a grocery bag full of fruit and vegetables. He was walking with his youngest kid sister, Vanilla. Then, Vanilla stopped and grabbed Ben's arm and he stopped too. "What's wrong, Vanilla?" Ben asked.

Vanilla looked at the direction ahead and she ran towards it. "Vanilla!" Ben yelled. But, Vanilla was out of site. Ben ran with the groceries in his hands to chase after his little sister. Ben went to a clearing but, Vanilla was nowhere in site. "Vanilla! Where are you?" Ben asked.

"Ben! Cwome ere!" Vanilla yelled. Ben ran until he saw Vanilla in front of him. "Don't you ever do that again! Okay?!" Ben yelled. Vanilla looked at Ben with tears forming her eyes and she started to let out little whimpers. Ben felt bad and was about to apologies until he heard baby crying.

Him and Vanilla looked from behind a bush and saw 2 little babies. One was a baby purple male horse with blue and green mane and tail. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit. The other was a baby cream-color bear female with pink and purple hair and stub tail. She was wearing a pink jumpsuit.

They looked like mobians but, not one they've ever seen. They were crying and Ben felt bad for them. So, him and Vanilla decided to walk over to the 2 cubs. They stopped crying and saw the 2 rabbit siblings and started babbling and reach out to them.

"Aww! Thwere swo cwute, Bwen." The 2-year old Vanilla said with a squeal. The bear cub crawled over to Vanilla, sat in front of her, and raised her arms to her. Vanilla smiled at the cub and picked her up. Vanilla held the cub gently against her chest.

The cub didn't mind. In fact, she pressed herself against Vanilla's chest. Ben looked at the duo and smiled. He noticed the horse cub was a little nervous about them. So, Ben got on his knees and held out his hand and gesture the little cub to come to him.

The cub hesitated at first but, he got up and walked over to Ben and put his paw in Ben's hand. Ben looked at the cub with a smile which made the horse cub more comfortable. But then, Ben realized that him and Vanilla had to go home before their mother gets worried about them.

So, he told Vanilla to put the bear cub down, which she obeyed and Ben grabbed the groceries and Vanilla's hand and headed home and told the cubs goodbye and they left. But, after 5 steps the 2 cubs started crying. Ben and Vanilla stopped and looked at the cubs with pity in their eyes.

A few minutes later, Ben was walking with groceries in one hand and the sleeping baby horse cub in the other. Vanilla was walking next to Ben with the sleeping bear cub in both her hands. The bear cub was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth and was snuggling against Vanilla's body.

A few more minutes later and the 2 rabbits reach their house. Their mother was waiting at the door and greeted her children with a smile on her face. Then, she notice the 2 cubs in their hands. "Who are your new friends, dears?" Hailey asked her kids.

"We don't know what they are. But, they were crying and so, I thought we could bring them here and keep them, if you and dad don't mind, mother?" Ben asked. Hailey thought about it for a few minutes and smiled at her children and nodded her head. "I don't mind at all, kids." Hailey said.

Ben and Vanilla jumped for joy and the 2 cubs giggled and clapped with excitement. Ben explained everything to his dad and other siblings about the 2 cubs. Carlos agreed with Hailey and allowed the cubs to stay here for as long as they like. Ben and Vanilla were very happy and their siblings were too.

Later that night, Carlos and Hailey suggested that the cubs will sleep with Ben until they were old enough to sleep with someone else. Ben gave them names. The horse cub's name was Noble and the bear cub's name was Trucy. Ben got finish making the cubs a bed on his floor.

He placed the sleepy cubs on their new bed and tucked them in. He walked over to his bed and jumped in it and fell asleep. A few hours came and gone but, Noble and Trucy weren't asleep yet. So, they got out of bed and walk/crawl over to Ben's bed and started to climb it.

Once they got to the top, they crawled to Ben and Noble started to pull his long ear. But, then a flash of lightning and a roaring sound of thunder was heard and scared the 2 cubs and they started to cry. Ben jolted at the sound of their crying and noticed that the 2 were on his bed.

"How on Mobius did you 2 get on my bed?" Ben asked. But, the cubs were still crying. So, Ben grabbed them both and cradle them in his arms and started to rock them and sung them a lullaby like his mother did to him when he was a baby. Noble and Trucy started to calm down a bit and looked up at Ben with big teared eyes.

Ben placed the cubs next to him and let them sleep with him for tonight. Trucy climbed Ben and curled up on his side and fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Noble just curled up against Ben and held his arm in his sleep. Ben knew he was going to wake up with cramps in the morning but, he didn't mind one bit and fell asleep through the storm.


	2. Photo Album

Noble Heart placed the picture back on the table and noticed that True Heart was fast asleep. He smiled at his companion. He picked her up and he walked her to their room. Once he got there, he placed True Heart on their bed and placed the quilt on her. He got in the bed with her and turned the lamp off and fell asleep.

The next morning, Noble Heart and True Heart were cleaning up the attic. True Heart was sweeping up the dust but, it got into Noble Heart's nose. He let out a big sneeze and the force knocked him in the boxes. They fell on the floor and True Heart ran to him with a worried look.

"Noble Heart? Are you okay?" True Heart asked. Noble Heart's head popped out from the falken boxes and he shook his head back and forth. "Brr! Boy! Excuse me, True Heart." Noble Heart said with a slight blush on his cheeks. True Heart giggled at this and helped Noble Heart up on to his feet.

Then, something fell on to Noble Heart's head and caused him to fall back down on to his butt. "OOF! Ooh. What hit me?" Noble Heart asked. True Heart grabbed the fallen object from Noble Heart's head and looked at it and gasped. "Noble Heart, look! It's our baby photo album!" True Heart said with excitement.

Noble Heart smiled. The 2 friends walked to their room and closed the door. True Heart sat on her bed and Noble Heart sat next to her. True Heart opened the book and saw a familiar colored picture. She was started to snicker at what she saw. "What's so funny, True Heart?" Noble Heart asked with a puzzled look.

True Heart pointed at the picture as she was giggling still. Noble Heart looked at the picture and his eyes widen as he blushed again. The picture showed 2-year old Vanilla holding in one arm, baby Noble Heart who was wearing a baby sailor suit and a blue pacifier in his mouth.

Also, it showed baby True Heart wearing a pretty pink dress with her pink pacifier in her mouth and being held in Vanilla's other arm. Noble Heart eyes softened as he kept looking at the picture. "I forgot how cute we were back the, Noble Heart!" True Heart exclaimed. "Yeah, True Heart. We were pretty cute back then." Noble Heart agreed as he looked at the picture. This picture was taken the next day.

(Flashback: Mobius 24 years ago)

The next morning, Ben woke up and saw the cubs were gone. He ran downstairs with a concern face. He ran downstairs. He saw the 2 cubs eating breakfast with the others. Ben let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to the table and ate his breakfast that Hailey made for him. After that, the rabbit siblings grab the 2 cubs and they walked outside and were greeted 9 familiar faces.

They were 4 hedgehogs, a fox and Vixen, a beaver, a chipmunk and a crocodile. These were Ben's friends. Charles (Chuck), Jules, Aleena, Bernadette (Bernie), Amadeus, Rosemary, Max, Alicia and Vector. They gasped as they saw Noble and Trucy. "Awwww! They're soooo cute, Ben!" Bernie said making the cubs giggle.

Vanilla picked Trucy up and held her. Aleena walked over to Noble and tried to pick him up, but, he got frightened and ran and hid behind Vanilla. Ben giggled. "Heh, heh. I don't think Noble is used to you, Aleena." Ben said with a giggle. Aleena got closer to Noble and tried to pet him. But, Noble gave her a mad look and tried to paw her hand away but, he missed and fell to the ground.

Aleena giggled and finally picked him up and held him in her arms. "Boy, you are a cute little guy aren't you?" Aleena cooed. Noble smiled at her and purred as she rubbed his back slowly. "Who are these cute cubs and where did you find them, Ben?" Chuck asked as he saw his little sister holding Noble and noticed Vanilla holding Trucy.

"Well, the one that Aleena's holding is Noble and the one that Vanilla's holding is Trucy. Me and Vanilla found them by the river in the forest yesterday on the way back from the grocery store." Ben responded. Aleena's eyes widen at this. "Then... Where are their parents?" Aleena asked worriedly. All Ben did was shrugged. "We don't know. They were just left there and with no note, too. So, our parents let us keep them." Ben responded.

Aleena was still worried, though. But, she smiled as Noble cuddled against her and babbled. Later that day, the girls put some clothes on the 2 cubs. Trucy was wearing a pink dress with a pink bow around her waist with a pink pacifier in her mouth and was enjoying wearing her new outfit. Noble on the other hand didn't like it. He was wearing a sailor outfit with a blue pacifier in his mouth.

Vanilla giggled at this as she held the 2 cubs in her arms. Hailey and Carlos came out and saw this and they both giggled. Hailey grabbed her camera and took a picture of Vanilla and the 2 cubs. Later, it was starting to get late and Aleena and the other children waved goodbye to Ben and his family and waved to their 2 new friends and left. Noble and Trucy waved bye and babbled to the children.

A few minutes later, Ben and his siblings were getting ready for bed. Ben grabbed Noble and Trucy and put on their pj oneies and took them to his room. He placed them in their new cradle that Carlos made for them. He gently rocked the cradle back and forth slowly. Trucy put her thumb in her mouth and began to suck on it slowly and fell asleep. Noble was still having trouble falling asleep.

So, Ben made him a warm bottle of milk and he sat in the rocking chair and rocked while Noble was sucking on the bottle while Ben rock the cradle with his foot slowly to keep Trucy asleep. After Noble was done drinking his bottle, Ben placed him on his shoulder and pat his back for a minute and he finally let a big burp. Noble rubbed his eyes and started to yawn. He looked at Ben with halfway eyes and smiled. Ben smiled back.

He placed a blue pacifier in Noble's mouth and placed him in the cradle with Trucy. Noble fell asleep still sucking on the pacifier. Ben got into his bed and fell asleep too. Wondering what tomorrow is going to be like.


End file.
